Dwight D. Eisenhower
|birth_place=Denison, Texas, United States |birthname= David Dwight Eisenhower |death_date= |death_place=Washington, D.C., United States |spouse=Mamie Doud Eisenhower |children=Doud Dwight Eisenhower, John Sheldon David Doud Eisenhower |alma_mater=U.S. Military Academy West Point, New York, United States |occupation=Soldier |party=Republican |vicepresident=Richard Nixon |religion=Presbyterian |signature=Dwight Eiswenhower Signature.svg |rank= General of the Army |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=1915–1953, 1961–1969 |commands=Europe |battles=World War II |awards=Army Distinguished Service Medal with four oak leaf clusters, Legion of Merit, Order of the Bath, Order of Merit, Legion of Honor (partial list) }} Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower (October 14, 1890 – March 28, 1969) was a five-star general in the United States Army and the 34th President of the United States, from 1953 until 1961. During the Second World War, he served as Supreme Commander of the Allied forces in Europe, with responsibility for planning and supervising the successful invasion of France and Germany in 1944–45. In 1951, he became the first supreme commander of NATO. As President, he oversaw the cease-fire of the Korean War, maintained pressure on the Soviet Union during the Cold War, made nuclear weapons a higher defense priority, launched the Space Race, enlarged the Social Security program, and began the Interstate Highway System. He was the last World War I veteran to serve as U.S. president, and the last president born in the 19th century. Eisenhower ranks highly among former U.S. presidents in terms of approval rating. Early life and family Eisenhower was born David Dwight Eisenhower in Denison, Texas, the first president born in that state. He was the third of seven sons born to David Jacob Eisenhower and Ida Elizabeth Stover, of German, English and Swiss ancestry. The house in which he was born has been preserved as Eisenhower Birthplace State Historic Site and is operated by the Texas Historical Commission. He was named David Dwight and was called Dwight; he reversed the order of his given names when he entered West Point, which is also where he received his nickname, "Ike".Dwight D. Eisenhower from the website of the National Portrait Gallery Eisenhower's paternal ancestors can be traced back to Hans Nicolas Eisenhauer, whose surname is German for "iron worker." Hans Eisenhauer and his family emigrated from Karlsbrunn (Saarland), Germany to Lancaster, Pennsylvania in 1741. Descendants made their way west. Eisenhower's family settled in Abilene, Kansas in 1892. His father David Eisenhower was a college-educated engineer. Eisenhower graduated from Abilene High School in 1909. of San Antonio, Texas in 1916, where Eisenhower was at the time a football coach.]] Eisenhower married Mamie Geneva Doud (1896–1979) of Denver, Colorado on July 1, 1916. The couple had two sons. Doud Dwight Eisenhower was born September 24, 1917, and died of scarlet fever on January 2, 1921, at the age of three. Their second son, John Sheldon Doud Eisenhower, was born the following year on August 3, 1922; John served in the United States Army (retiring as a brigadier general from the Army reserve), became an author, and served as U.S. Ambassador to Belgium from 1969 to 1971. John, coincidentally, graduated from West Point on D-Day, June 6, 1944, and was married to Barbara Jean Thompson in a June wedding in 1947. John and Barbara had four children: Dwight David II "David", Barbara Ann, Susan Elaine and Mary Jean. David, after whom Camp David is named, married Richard Nixon's daughter Julie in 1968. Religion Eisenhower's paternal ancestor, Hans Nicholas Eisenhauer, was probably of Lutheran or Reformed Protestant practice. Eisenhower's mother, Ida E. Stover Eisenhower, previously a member of the River Brethren sect of the Mennonites, joined the Bible Students which would evolve into what is now known as Jehovah's Witnesses between 1895 and 1900, when Eisenhower was a child.Smith, Gary Scott, (2006). - Faith and the Presidency: From George Washington to George W. Bush. - Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. - ISBN 0-19-530060-2. - Retrieved: 2008-05-24 The Eisenhower home served as the local meeting hall from 1896 to 1915. When Eisenhower joined the U.S. Military Academy at West Point, New York in 1911, his ties to Jehovah’s Witnesses were weakened because of the group's anti-militarist stance.The Watchtower-2002, p.159 | "They Are No Part of the World" Worship the Only True God | © Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania Reasoning From the Scriptures –1985, p. 138 | “Neutrality” | © Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania By 1915, his parents' home no longer served as the meeting hall. All the men in the household abandoned the Witnesses as adults. Some hid their previous affiliation. Jehovah Witnesses Abilene Congregation. - Dwight D. Eisenhower Library. - Eisenhower Presidential Center. - (Adobe Acrobat *.PDF document). - Retrieved: 2008-05-23 At his death in 1942, Eisenhower's father was given a funeral service as though he remained one of Jehovah's Witnesses. Eisenhower's mother continued as an active Witness until her death. Despite their differences in religious beliefs, Eisenhower enjoyed a close relationship with his mother. Eisenhower was baptized, confirmed, and became a communicant in the Presbyterian Church in a single ceremony on February 1, 1953, just 12 days after his first inauguration.Eisenhower Presidential Trivia. - (c/o Archive.org. - Archive Date: 2007-06-12). - Eisenhower Presidential Center. - Retrieved: 2008-05-24 He is the only president known to have undertaken these rites while in office. Eisenhower was instrumental in the addition of the words "under God" to the Pledge of Allegiance in 1954, and the 1956 adoption of "In God We Trust" as the motto of the US, and its 1957 introduction on paper currency. In his retirement years, he was a member of the Gettysburg Presbyterian Church. The chapel at his presidential library is intentionally inter-denominational. He questioned Billy Graham about how people can be certain they are going to Heaven after death.Gibbs, Nancy; and Michael Duffy. - "Billy Graham, Pastor In Chief". - TIME. - August 9, 2007. - Retrieved: 2008-06-07 Eisenhower was sworn into office with his personal West Point Bible, open to Psalm 33:12, at both his 1953 and 1957 inaugural ceremonies. Additionally for 1953, he included the Bible that George Washington had used in 1789 (belonging to St. John's Masonic Lodge No. 1), opened to II Chronicles 7:14.President Dwight D. Eisenhower, 1953. - Joint Congressional Committee on Inaugural Ceremonies. - U.S. Senate.President Dwight David Eisenhower, 1957. - Joint Congressional Committee on Inaugural Ceremonies. - U.S. Senate. Education Dwight D. Eisenhower attended Abilene High School in Abilene, Kansas and graduated with the class of 1909. He then took a job as a night foreman at the Belle Springs Creamery. After Dwight worked for two years to support his brother Edgar's college education, a friend urged him to apply to the Naval Academy. Though Eisenhower passed the entrance exam, he was beyond the age of eligibility for admission to the Naval Academy. Kansas Senator Joseph L. Bristow recommended Dwight for an appointment to the Military Academy in 1911, which he received. Eisenhower graduated in the upper half of the class of 1915. The 1915 class was known as "the class the stars fell on", because 59 members eventually became general officers. Athletic career Eisenhower long had aspirations of playing professional baseball: }} At West Point, Eisenhower tried out for the baseball team but did not make it. He would later say that "not making the baseball team at West Point was one of the greatest disappointments of my life, maybe my greatest." But Eisenhower did make the football team. He started as a varsity running back and linebacker in 1912. In a bit of a fabled match-up, he even tackled the legendary Jim Thorpe in a 1912 game. The next week however, Eisenhower would hurt his knee after being tackled around the ankles, which he would soon worsen and permanently damage on horseback and in the boxing ring. He would later serve as junior varsity football coach and yell leader. Controversy persists over whether Eisenhower played minor league (semi-professional) baseball for Junction City in the Central Kansas League the year before he attended West Point and played amateur football there. In 1916, while stationed at Fort Sam Houston, Eisenhower was football coach for St. Louis College, now St. Mary's University. Early military career Eisenhower enrolled at the United States Military Academy at West Point in June 1911. His parents were against militarism, but did not object to his entering West Point because they supported his education. Eisenhower was a strong athlete and enjoyed notable successes in his competitive endeavors. In 1912, a spectacular Eisenhower touchdown won praise from the sports reporter of the New York Herald, and he even managed, with the help of a linebacker teammate, to tackle the legendary Jim Thorpe. In the very next week, however, his promising sports career ended when he incurred a severe knee injury. 2nd from right.]] Eisenhower graduated in 1915. He served with the infantry until 1918 at various camps in Texas and Georgia. During World War I, Eisenhower became the #3 leader of the new tank corps and rose to temporary (Bvt.) Lieutenant Colonel in the National Army. He spent the war training tank crews in Pennsylvania and never saw combat. After the war, Eisenhower reverted to his regular rank of captain (and was promoted to major a few days later) before assuming duties at Camp Meade, Maryland, where he remained until 1922. His interest in tank warfare was strengthened by many conversations with George S. Patton and other senior tank leaders; however their ideas on tank warfare were strongly discouraged by superiors. Eisenhower became executive officer to General Fox Conner in the Panama Canal Zone, where he served until 1924. Under Conner's tutelage, he studied military history and theory (including Karl von Clausewitz's On War), and later cited Conner's enormous influence on his military thinking. In 1925–26, he attended the Command and General Staff College at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, and then served as a battalion commander at Fort Benning, Georgia until 1927. During the late 1920s and early 1930s Eisenhower's career in the peacetime Army stagnated; many of his friends resigned for high-paying business jobs. He was assigned to the American Battle Monuments Commission, directed by General John J. Pershing, then to the Army War College, and then served as executive officer to General George V. Mosely, Assistant Secretary of War, from 1929 to 1933. He then served as chief military aide to General Douglas MacArthur, Army Chief of Staff, until 1935, when he accompanied MacArthur to the Philippines, where he served as assistant military adviser to the Philippine government. It is sometimes said that this assignment provided valuable preparation for handling the challenging personalities of Winston Churchill, George S. Patton and Bernard Law Montgomery during World War II. Eisenhower was promoted to lieutenant colonel (in a non-brevet status) in 1936 after sixteen years as a major. He also learned to fly, although he was never rated as a military pilot. He made a solo flight over the Philippines in 1937. Eisenhower returned to the U.S. in 1939 and held a series of staff positions in Washington, D.C., California and Texas. In June 1941, he was appointed Chief of Staff to General Walter Krueger, Commander of the 3rd Army, at Fort Sam Houston in San Antonio, Texas. He was promoted to brigadier general on October 3, 1941The Eisenhowers: The General. Although his administrative abilities had been noticed, on the eve of the U.S. entry into World War II he had never held an active command and was far from being considered as a potential commander of major operations. World War II After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Eisenhower was assigned to the General Staff in Washington, where he served until June 1942 with responsibility for creating the major war plans to defeat Japan and Germany. He was appointed Deputy Chief in charge of Pacific Defenses under the Chief of War Plans Division, General Leonard T. Gerow, and then succeeded Gerow as Chief of the War Plans Division. Then he was appointed Assistant Chief of Staff in charge of Operations Division under Chief of Staff General George C. Marshall. It was his close association with Marshall that finally brought Eisenhower to senior command positions. Marshall recognized his great organizational and administrative abilities. In 1942, Eisenhower was appointed Commanding General, European Theater of Operations (ETOUSA) and was based in London.Eisenhower lived in 'Telegraph Cottage', Warren Road, Coombe, Kingston Upon Thames from 1942 to 1944. A plaque commemorating this, placed there in 1995 by the Royal Borough of Kingston Upon Thames, can be seen at the north end of Warren Road. In November, he was also appointed Supreme Commander Allied (Expeditionary) Force of the North African Theater of Operations (NATOUSA) through the new operational Headquarters A(E)FHQ. The word "expeditionary" was dropped soon after his appointment for security reasons. In February 1943, his authority was extended as commander of AFHQ across the Mediterranean basin to include the British 8th Army, commanded by General Bernard Law Montgomery. The 8th Army had advanced across the Western Desert from the east and was ready for the start of the Tunisia Campaign. Eisenhower gained his fourth star and gave up command of ETOUSA to be commander of NATOUSA. After the capitulation of Axis forces in North Africa, Eisenhower remained in command of the renamed Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO), keeping the operational title and continued in command of NATOUSA redesignated MTOUSA. In this position he oversaw the invasion of Sicily and the invasion of the Italian mainland. , 101st Airborne Division on the evening of June 5, 1944.]] In December 1943, it was announced that Eisenhower would be Supreme Allied Commander in Europe. In January 1944, he resumed command of ETOUSA and the following month was officially designated as the Supreme Allied Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Force (SHAEF), serving in a dual role until the end of hostilities in Europe in May 1945. In these positions he was charged with planning and carrying out the Allied assault on the coast of Normandy in June 1944 under the code name Operation Overlord, the liberation of western Europe and the invasion of Germany. A month after the Normandy D-Day landings on June 6, 1944, the invasion of southern France took place, and control of the forces which took part in the southern invasion passed from the AFHQ to the SHAEF. From then until the end of the War in Europe on May 8, 1945, Eisenhower through SHAEF had supreme command of all operational Allied forces2, and through his command of ETOUSA, administrative command of all U.S. forces, on the Western Front north of the Alps. As recognition of his senior position in the Allied command, on December 20, 1944, he was promoted to General of the Army equivalent to the rank of Field Marshal in most European armies. In this and the previous high commands he held, Eisenhower showed his great talents for leadership and diplomacy. Although he had never seen action himself, he won the respect of front-line commanders. He dealt skillfully with difficult subordinates such as Omar Bradley and Patton, and allies such as Winston Churchill, Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery and General Charles de Gaulle. He had fundamental disagreements with Churchill and Montgomery over questions of strategy, but these rarely upset his relationships with them. He negotiated with Soviet Marshal ZhukovMemoir of Eisenhower's translator for the Potsdam Conference meetings with Zhukov , and such was the confidence that President Franklin D. Roosevelt had in him, he sometimes worked directly with Stalin, much to the chagrin of the British High Command who disliked being bypassed. During the advance towards Berlin, he was notified by General Bradley that Allied forces would suffer an estimated 100,000 casualties before taking the city. The Soviet Army sustained 80,000 casualties during the fighting in and around Berlin, the last large number of casualties suffered in the war against Nazism. .]] It was never certain that Operation Overlord would succeed. The seriousness surrounding the entire decision, including the timing and the location of the Normandy invasion, might be summarized by a second shorter speech that Eisenhower wrote in advance, in case he needed it. Long after the successful landings on D-Day and the BBC broadcast of Eisenhower's brief speech concerning them, the never-used second speech was found in a shirt pocket by an aide. It read: :Our landings in the Cherbourg-Havre area have failed to gain a satisfactory foothold and I have withdrawn the troops. My decision to attack at this time and place was based on the best information available. The troops, the air and the Navy did all that bravery and devotion to duty could do. If any blame or fault attaches to the attempt, it is mine alone. Aftermath of World War II Occupation of Germany Eisenhower served as Chief of Staff of the U.S. Army from 1945–48. , Dwight D. Eisenhower, Georgy Zhukov and Jean de Lattre de Tassigny.]] Following the German unconditional surrender on May 8, 1945, Eisenhower was appointed Military Governor of the U.S. Occupation Zone, based in Frankfurt am Main. Germany was divided into four Occupation Zones, one each for the U.S., Britain, France, and the Soviet Union. Upon full discovery of the death camps that were part of the Final Solution (Holocaust), he ordered camera crews to comprehensively document evidence of the atrocity for use in the war crimes tribunals. He made the decision to reclassify German prisoners of war (POWs) in U.S. custody as Disarmed Enemy Forces (DEFs), thus depriving them of the protection of the Geneva Convention. As DEFs, their food rations could be lowered and they could be compelled to serve as unfree labor (see Rheinwiesenlager). Eisenhower was an early supporter of the Morgenthau Plan to permanently remove Germany's industrial capacity to wage future wars. In November 1945 he approved the distribution of 1000 free copies of Morgenthau's book Germany is Our Problem, which promoted and described the plan in detail, to American military officials in occupied Germany. Historian Stephen Ambrose draws the conclusion that, despite Eisenhower's later claims the act was not an endorsement of the Morgenthau plan, Eisenhower both approved of the plan and had previously given Morgenthau at least some of his ideas about how Germany should be treated. He also incorporated officials from Morgenthau's Treasury into the army of occupation. These were commonly called "Morgenthau boys" for their zeal in interpreting the occupation directive JCS 1067, which had been heavily influenced by Morgenthau and his plan, as strictly as possible. Columbia University and NATO In 1948, Eisenhower became President of Columbia University.Stephen E. Ambrose, Eisenhower, New York, Touchstone Books, 1990, pp 234–235, ISBN 0-671-70107-X In December 1950, he took leave from the university when he became the Supreme Commander of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), and given operational command of NATO forces in Europe. Eisenhower retired from active service on May 31, 1952, and resumed the university presidency, which he held until January 1953. 1948 also was the year that Eisenhower's memoir, Crusade in Europe, was published.Crusade in Europe, Doubleday; 1st edition (1948), 559 pages, ISBN 1-125-30091-4 It is widely regarded as one of the finest U.S. military memoirs. Entry into politics After his many wartime successes, Eisenhower was a great hero in the U.S. He was unusual for a military hero as he never saw the front line in his life. The nearest he came to being under enemy fire was in 1944 when a German fighter strafed the ground while he was inspecting troops in Normandy. Eisenhower dove for cover like everyone else and after the plane flew off, a British brigadier helped him up and seemed very relieved he was not hurt. When Eisenhower thanked him for his solicitude, the brigadier deflated him by explaining "my concern was that you should not be injured in my sector." Not long after his return in 1952, a "Draft Eisenhower" movement in the Republican party persuaded him to declare his candidacy in the 1952 presidential election to counter the candidacy of non-interventionist Senator Robert Taft. (Eisenhower had been courted by both parties in 1948 and had declined to run then.) Eisenhower defeated Taft for the nomination but came to an agreement that Taft would stay out of foreign affairs while Eisenhower followed a conservative domestic policy. Eisenhower's campaign was noted for the simple but effective slogan "I Like Ike" and was a crusade against the Truman administration's policies regarding "Korea, Communism and Corruption." Truman, formerly a friend of Eisenhower's, never forgave him for not denouncing Senator Joseph McCarthy during the 1952 campaign. Truman said he had previously thought Eisenhower would be a great President, but "he has betrayed almost everything I thought he stood for." Eisenhower promised during his campaign to go to Korea himself and end the war there. He also promised to maintain both a strong NATO commitment against Communism and a corruption-free frugal administration at home. He and his running mate Richard Nixon, whose daughter later married Eisenhower's grandson David, defeated Democrats Adlai Stevenson and John Sparkman in a landslide, marking the first Republican return to the White House in 20 years, with Eisenhower becoming the last President born in the 19th century. Eisenhower, at 62, was the oldest man to be elected President since James Buchanan in 1856. Eisenhower was the only general to serve as President in the 20th century, and the most recent President to have never held elected office prior to the Presidency. The other Presidents not to have sought prior elected office were Zachary Taylor, Ulysses S. Grant, William Howard Taft, and Herbert Hoover. Presidency 1953–1961 , Nikita Khrushchev and Dwight Eisenhower at a state dinner in 1959]] and President Dwight D. Eisenhower in Madrid in 1959]] briefs President Eisenhower in front of a Saturn 1 vehicle at the Marshall Space Flight Center dedication on September 8, 1960.]] Throughout his presidency, Eisenhower preached a doctrine of dynamic conservatism.The Eleanor Roosevelt Papers."Dwight Eisenhower." Teaching Eleanor Roosevelt, ed. by Allida Black, June Hopkins, et. al. (Hyde Park, New York: Eleanor Roosevelt National Historic Site, 2003). http://www.nps.gov/archive/elro/glossary/eisenhower-dwight.htm July 21, 2009. He continued all the major New Deal programs still in operation, especially Social Security. He expanded its programs and rolled them into a new cabinet-level agency, the Department of Health, Education and Welfare, while extending benefits to an additional ten million workers. His cabinet, consisting of several corporate executives and one labor leader, was dubbed by one journalist, "Eight millionaires and a plumber." Eisenhower won his second term in 1956 with 457 of 531 votes in the Electoral College, and 57.6% of the popular vote. Interstate Highway System One of Eisenhower's enduring achievements was championing and signing the bill that authorized the Interstate Highway System in 1956. He justified the project through the Federal Aid Highway Act of 1956 as essential to American security during the Cold War. It was believed that large cities would be targets in a possible future war, and the highways were designed to evacuate them and allow the military to move in. Eisenhower's goal to create improved highways was influenced by his involvement in the U.S. Army's 1919 Transcontinental Motor Convoy. He was assigned as an observer for the mission, which involved sending a convoy of U.S. Army vehicles coast to coast. His subsequent experience with German autobahns during World War II convinced him of the benefits of an Interstate Highway System. Noticing the improved ability to move logistics throughout the country, he thought an Interstate Highway System in the U.S. would not only be beneficial for military operations, but be the building block for continued economic growth. Eisenhower Doctrine After the Suez Crisis, the United States became the protector of most Western interests in the Middle East. As a result, Eisenhower proclaimed the "Eisenhower Doctrine" in January 1957. In relation to the Middle East, the U.S. would be "prepared to use armed force...counter aggression from any country controlled by international communism." On July 15, 1958, he sent just under 15,000 soldiers to Lebanon (a combined force of Army and Marine Corps) as part of Operation Blue Bat, a non-combat peace keeping mission to stabilize the pro-Western government. They left in October of the same year. In addition, Eisenhower explored the option of supporting the French colonial forces in Vietnam who were fighting an independence insurrection there. However, Chief of Staff Matthew Ridgway dissuaded the President from intervening by presenting a comprehensive estimate of the massive military deployment that would be necessary. As the Cold War deepened, Eisenhower's Secretary of State, John Foster Dulles, sought to isolate the Soviet Union by building regional alliances of nations against it. His efforts were sometimes called "pacto-mania".Cornelia Navari, Internationalism and the State in the Twentieth Century. Routledge, 2000. ISBN 978-0415097475. p. 316. Civil rights and national security In October 1952, the Eisenhower administration declared racial discrimination a national security issue.http://press.princeton.edu/titles/6924.html Cold War Civil Rights: Race and the Image of American Democracy by Mary L. Dudziak 2002 Princeton University Press In How Free is Free? historian Leon Litwack writes: The restructuring of race relations took on a new urgency, an importance reserved for matters of national security. White supremacy, at least its most blatant and embarrassing manifestations, had become too costly to defend to sustain. In October 1952, when the Justice Department filed an amicus brief in the case of Brown v. Board of EducationEisenhower administration amicus brief in Brown v. Board of Education, it explained the interest of the president and the executive branch in the eventual decision. Nothing less was at stake than the very credibility of the United States in the international anti-Communist struggle. "It is in the context of the present world struggle between freedom and tyranny that the problem of racial discrimination must be viewed... Racial discrimination furnishes grist for the Communist propaganda mills, and it raises doubts even among friendly nations as to the intensity of our devotion to the democratic faith." The brief also cited a response from Secretary of State Dean Acheson affirming the importance of this case in the conduct of foreign relations. "The undeniable existence of racial discrimination, he declared, "gives unfriendly governments the most effective kind of ammunition for their propaganda warfare,... and jeopardizes the effective maintenance of our moral leadership of the free and democratic nations of the world."How Free is Free? The Long Death of Jim Crow by Pulitzer Prize-winning historian Leon Litwack 2009 Harvard University Press, ISBN 978-0674031524 p. 101-102 The day after the U.S. Supreme Court handed down its decision in Brown v. Board of Education of Topeka in which segregated ("separate but equal") schools were ruled to be unconstitutional, Eisenhower told District of Columbia officials to make Washington a model for the rest of the country in integrating black and white public school children. He proposed to Congress the Civil Rights Acts of 1957 and 1960 and signed those acts into law. Although both Acts were weaker than subsequent civil rights legislation, they constituted the first significant civil rights acts since the 1870s. The "Little Rock Nine" incident of 1957 involved the refusal by Arkansas to honor a Federal court order to integrate the schools. Under , Eisenhower placed the Arkansas National Guard under Federal control and sent Army troops to escort nine black students into an all-white public school. The integration did not occur without violence. Eisenhower and Arkansas governor Orval Faubus engaged in tense arguments. Judicial appointments Supreme Court Eisenhower appointed the following Justices to the Supreme Court of the United States: *Earl Warren, 1953 (Chief Justice) *John Marshall Harlan II, 1954 *William J. Brennan, 1956 *Charles Evans Whittaker, 1957 *Potter Stewart, 1958 Other courts In addition to his five Supreme Court appointments, Eisenhower appointed 45 judges to the United States Courts of Appeals, and 129 judges to the United States district courts. States admitted to the Union *Alaska – January 3, 1959 49th state *Hawaii – August 21, 1959 50th state Health issues Eisenhower was probably the first president to allow his personal health problems to become public while in office.Ferrell RH: Ill-Advised: Presidential Health & Public Trust, University of Missouri Press, Columbia, MO, 1992; pp. 53-150. In September 1955, while vacationing in Colorado, he had a serious myocardial infarct (heart attack) that required several weeks' hospitalization. He was treated by Dr. Paul Dudley White, a cardiologist with a national reputation, who regularly informed the press of the president's progress. As a consequence of his heart attack, Eisenhower developed a left ventricular aneurysm, which was in turn the source of a thromboembolic cerebrovascular accident (stroke) in November 1957. The president also suffered from regional enteritis (Crohn's disease), a chronic inflammatory condition of the intestine, which necessitated surgery for a bowel obstruction in June 1956. Fortunately, the last 3 years of Eisenhower's term in office were ones of relatively good health. Eventually, however, after leaving the White House, he suffered several additional myocardial infarcts and was ultimately impaired physically because of them. End of presidency In 1961, Eisenhower became the first U.S. president to be "constitutionally forced" from office, having served the maximum two terms allowed by the 22nd Amendment to the U.S. Constitution. The amendment was ratified in 1951, during Harry S. Truman's term, but it stipulated that Truman would not be affected by the amendment. Eisenhower was also the first outgoing President to come under the protection of the Former Presidents Act; two then-living former Presidents, Herbert Hoover and Harry S. Truman, left office before the Act was passed. Under the act, Eisenhower was entitled to receive a lifetime pension, state-provided staff and a Secret Service detail. In the 1960 election to choose his successor, Eisenhower endorsed his own Vice-President, Republican Richard Nixon against Democrat John F. Kennedy. He thoroughly supported Nixon over Kennedy, telling friends: "I will do almost anything to avoid turning my chair and country over to Kennedy." However, he only campaigned for Nixon in the campaign's final days and even did Nixon some harm. When asked by reporters at the end of a televised press conference to list one of Nixon's policy ideas he had adopted, he joked, "If you give me a week, I might think of one." Kennedy's campaign used the quote in one of its campaign commercials. Nixon lost narrowly to Kennedy. Eisenhower, who was the oldest elected President in history at that time, thus handed power over to the youngest elected President. On January 17, 1961, Eisenhower gave his final televised Address to the Nation from the Oval Office. In his farewell speech to the nation, Eisenhower raised the issue of the Cold War and role of the U.S. armed forces. He described the Cold War saying: "We face a hostile ideology global in scope, atheistic in character, ruthless in purpose and insidious in method..." and warned about what he saw as unjustified government spending proposals and continued with a warning that "we must guard against the acquisition of unwarranted influence, whether sought or unsought, by the military-industrial complex... Only an alert and knowledgeable citizenry can compel the proper meshing of the huge industrial and military machinery of defense with our peaceful methods and goals, so that security and liberty may prosper together." Because of legal issues related to holding a military rank while in a civilian office, Eisenhower resigned his permanent commission as General of the Army before entering the office of President of the United States. Upon completion of his Presidential term, his commission on the retired list was reactivated and Eisenhower again was commissioned a five-star general in the United States Army.[http://eisenhower.archives.gov/All_About_Ike/Post_Presidential/Post_Presidential.html Eisenhower Archives. Post Presidential Years.] Quote: "President Kennedy reactivated his commission as a five star general in the United States Army. With the exception of George Washington, Eisenhower is the only United States President with military service to reenter the Armed Forces after leaving the office of President." Post-presidency in 1967.]] Eisenhower retired to the place where he and Mamie had spent much of their post-war time, a working farm adjacent to the battlefield at Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. In 1967, the Eisenhowers donated the farm to the National Park Service and since 1980 it has been open to the public as the Eisenhower National Historic SiteEisenhower National Historic Site (U.S. National Park Service). In retirement, he did not completely retreat from political life; he spoke at the 1964 Republican National Convention and appeared with Barry Goldwater in a Republican campaign commercial from Gettysburg. Death and funeral Eisenhower died of congestive heart failure on March 28, 1969 at Walter Reed Army Hospital in Washington D.C. The following day his body was moved to the Washington National Cathedral's Bethlehem Chapel where he lay in repose for twenty-eight hours. On March 30, his body was brought by caisson to the United States Capitol where he lay in state in the Capitol Rotunda. On March 31, Eisenhower's body was returned to the National Cathedral where he was given an Episcopal Church funeral service. That evening, Eisenhower's body was placed onto a train en route to Abilene, Kansas. His body arrived on April 2, and was interred later that day in a small chapel on the grounds of the Eisenhower Presidential Library. Eisenhower is buried alongside his son Doud who died at age 3 in 1921, and his wife, Mamie, who died in 1979. Nixon spoke of Eisenhower's death, "Some men are considered great because they lead great armies or they lead powerful nations. For eight years now, Dwight Eisenhower has neither commanded an army nor led a nation; and yet he remained through his final days the world's most admired and respected man, truly the first citizen of the world."http://www.upi.com/Audio/Year_in_Review/Events-of-1969/Chappaquiddick/12303189849225-7/#title "1969 Year in Review, UPI.com" Legacy After Eisenhower left office, his reputation declined and he was seen as having been a "do-nothing" President. This was partly because of the contrast between Eisenhower and his young activist successor, John F. Kennedy. Despite his unprecedented use of Army troops to enforce a federal desegregation order at Central High School in Little Rock, Eisenhower was criticized for his reluctance to support the civil rights movement to the degree which other activists wanted. Eisenhower was also criticized for his handling of the 1960 U-2 incident and the international embarrassment, the Soviet Union's perceived leadership in the Arms race and the Space race, and his failure to publicly oppose McCarthyism. In particular, Eisenhower was criticized for failing to defend George Marshall from attacks by Joseph McCarthy, though he privately deplored McCarthy's tactics and claims. Such omissions were held against him during the liberal climate of the 1960s and 1970s. Since that time, however, Eisenhower's reputation has risen. In recent surveys of historians, Eisenhower often is ranked in the top 10 among all US Presidents. Eisenhower was the first President to hire a White House Chief of Staff or "gatekeeper" – an idea that he borrowed from the United States Army, and that has been copied by every president after Lyndon Johnson. (Gerald Ford and Jimmy Carter initially tried to operate without a Chief of Staff but both eventually gave up the effort and hired one.) Tributes and memorials as part of the National Statuary Hall Collection ]] Eisenhower's picture was on the dollar coin from 1971 to 1978. Nearly 700 million of the copper-nickel clad coins were minted for general circulation, and far smaller numbers of uncirculated and proof issues (in both copper-nickel and 40% silver varieties) were produced for collectors. He reappeared on a commemorative silver dollar issued in 1990, celebrating the 100th anniversary of his birth, which with a double image of him showed his two roles, as both a soldier and a statesman. The reverse of the commemorative depicted his home in Gettysburg. As part of the Presidential $1 Coin Program, Eisenhower will be featured on a gold-colored dollar coin in 2015. He is remembered for his role in World War II, the creation of the Interstate Highway System and ending the Korean War. [[USS Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69)|USS ''Dwight D. Eisenhower]], the second ''Nimitz''-class supercarrier, was named in his honor. The Eisenhower Expressway (Interstate 290), a long expressway in the Chicago area, was renamed for Eisenhower. The British A4 class steam locomotive No. 4496 (renumbered 60008) Golden Shuttle was renamed Dwight D. Eisenhower in 1946. It is preserved at the National Railroad Museum in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Eisenhower College was a small, liberal arts college chartered in Seneca Falls, New York in 1965, with classes beginning in 1968. Financial problems forced the school to fall under the management of the Rochester Institute of Technology in 1979. Its last class graduated in 1983. The Eisenhower Medical Center in Rancho Mirage, California was named after the President in 1971. The Dwight D. Eisenhower Army Medical Center, located at Fort Gordon near Augusta, Georgia, was named in his honor. In February 1971, Dwight D. Eisenhower School of Freehold Township, New Jersey was officially opened. The Eisenhower Tunnel was completed in 1979; it conveys westbound traffic on I-70 through the Continental Divide, west of Denver, Colorado. In 1983, The Eisenhower Institute was founded in Washington, D.C., as a policy institute to advance Eisenhower's intellectual and leadership legacies. In 1989, U.S. Ambassador Charles Price and UK Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher dedicated a bronze statue of Eisenhower in Grosvenor Square, London. The statue is located in front of the current US Embassy, London and across from the former command center for the Allied Expeditionary Force during World War II, offices Eisenhower occupied during the war. In 1999, the United States Congress created the Dwight D. Eisenhower Memorial Commission, which is in the planning stages of creating an enduring national memorial in Washington, D.C., across the street from the National Air and Space Museum on the National Mall. On May 7, 2002, the Old Executive Office Building was officially renamed the Eisenhower Executive Office Building. This building is part of the White House Complex, west of the West Wing. It currently houses a number of executive offices, including ones for the Vice President and his or her spouse.[http://www.whitehouse.gov/history/eeobtour/timeline.html The White House. Eisenhower Executive Office Building. Construction Chronology & Historical Events for the Eisenhower Executive Office Building] In 2009, Frank Gehry was commissioned to design a memorial to Eisenhower to stand near the National Mall. A county park in East Meadow, New York (Long Island) is named in his honor. In addition, Eisenhower State Park on Lake Texoma near his birthplace of Denison is named in his honor; his actual birthplace is currently operated by the State of Texas as Eisenhower Birthplace State Historic Site. Many public high schools and middle schools in the U.S. are named after Eisenhower. There is a Mount Eisenhower in the Presidential Range of the White Mountains in New Hampshire. A tree overhanging the 17th hole that always gave him trouble at Augusta National Golf Club, where he was a member, is named the Eisenhower Tree in his honor. The Eisenhower Golf Club at the United States Air Force Academy, a 36-hole facility featuring the Blue and Silver courses and which is ranked #1 among DoD courses, is named in Eisenhower's honor. Awards and decorations United States awards in 1969 commemorating Dwight D. Eisenhower]] from 1971 to 1978 commemorating Eisenhower]] World Citizenship Award in 1966]] In Order of Precedence * Army Distinguished Service Medal with four oak leaf clusters * Navy Distinguished Service Medal * Legion of Merit * Mexican Border Service Medal * World War I Victory Medal * American Defense Service Medal * American Campaign Medal * European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal with one silver and four bronze service stars * World War II Victory Medal * Army of Occupation Medal with "Germany" clasp * National Defense Service Medal (2 awards) He was offered the Medal of Honor, but turned it down. He was also an honorary member of the Boy Scouts of America's Tom Kita Chara Lodge #96. International awards List of citations bestowed by other countries. * Argentine Order of the Liberator San Martin, Great Cross * Belgian Order of Léopold * Belgian Croix de Guerre/Belgisch Oorlogskruis * Brazil Campaign Medal * Brazil War Medal * Brazilian Order of Military Merit, Grand Cross * Brazilian Order of Aeronautical Merit, Grand Cross * Brazilian National Order of the Southern Cross * British Order of the Bath, Knight Grand Cross * British Africa Star with "8" and "1" numerical devices. * Chilean Chief Commander of the Order of Merit * Chinese Order of Yun Hui, Grand Cordon * Chinese Order of Yun Fei, Grand Cordon * Commonwealth realms Order of Merit * Czechoslovakian Order of the White Lion * Czechoslovakian Golden Star of Victory * Danish Order of the Elephant * Ecuadorian Star of Abdon Calderon * Egyptian Order of Ismal, Grand Cordon * Ethiopian Order of Solomon * French Croix de Guerre * French Legion of Honor. * French Order of Liberation * French Military Medal * Greek Order of George I with swords * Guatemalan Cross of Military Merit, First Class * Haitian Order of Honor and Merit, Grand Cross * Italy Military Order of Italy, Knight Grand Cross * Italy Order of Malta * Luxembourg Medal of Merit * Luxembourg War Cross * Mexican Order of the Aztec Eagle, First Class * Mexican Medal of Civic Merit * Mexican Order of Military Merit * Moroccan Order of Ouissam Alaouite * Netherlands: Order of the Netherlands Lion, Knight Grand Cross * Norwegian Order of St. Olav * Pakistani Nishan-e-Pakistan, or Order of Pakistan, First Class * Panama Order of Vasco Nunez de Balboa, Grand Cross * Panama Order of Manuel Amador Guerrero, Grand Master (collar grade) * Philippines Distinguished Service Star * Philippines Shield of Honor Medal, Chief Commander * Philippines Order of Sikatuna, Raja (First Class) * Polish Cross of Grunwald, First Class * Polish Order of Polonia Restituta * Polish Virtuti Militari * Soviet Order of Suvorov * Soviet Order of Victory * Tunisian Order of Nichan Iftikhar, Gand Cordon Other honors *In 1966, Eisenhower was the second person to be awarded Civitan International's World Citizenship Award. * Eisenhower's name was given to a variety of streets, avenues, etc., in cities around the world, including Paris, France. * In December 1999, Eisenhower was listed on Gallup's List of Most Widely Admired People of the 20th Century. *In 2009, Eisenhower was named to the World Golf Hall of Fame in the Lifetime Achievement category for his contributions to the sport.President Eisenhower named to World Golf Hall of Fame See also *Presidency of Dwight D. Eisenhower *Mamie Eisenhower, wife of Dwight D. Eisenhower *John Eisenhower, author, U.S. Ambassador to Belgium *David Eisenhower, author, public policy fellow *Julie Nixon Eisenhower, author and editor *Atoms for Peace, a speech to the U.N. General Assembly in December 1953 *Eisenhower National Historic Site *Eisenhower Presidential Center *Historical rankings of United States Presidents *History of the United States (1945-1964) *Kay Summersby *Military-industrial complex, a term made popular by Eisenhower *Mount Eisenhower *People to People Student Ambassador Program *German Americans *Thomas E. Stephens Portrait painter (Gallery of Presidents, Smithsonian) and friend of Eisenhower References Specific references: General references: * . * . * . * . * . Further reading Military career * Ambrose, Stephen E. Eisenhower: Soldier, General of the Army, President-Elect, 1890–1952 (1983);' * Bacque, James. Other Losses (2d. rev. ed., 1999) * Eisenhower, David. Eisenhower at War 1943–1945 (1986), detailed study by his grandson * Irish, Kerry E. "Apt Pupil: Dwight Eisenhower and the 1930 Industrial Mobilization Plan", The Journal of Military History 70.1 (2006) 31–61 online in Project Muse. * Pogue, Forrest C. The Supreme Command (1996) official Army history of SHAEF * Weigley, Russell. Eisenhower's Lieutenants. Indiana University Press, 1981. Ike's dealings with his key generals in WW2 Civilian career * Albertson, Dean, ed. Eisenhower as President (1963). * Alexander, Charles C. Holding the Line: The Eisenhower Era, 1952–1961 (1975). * Ambrose, Stephen E. Eisenhower: Soldier, General of the Army, President-Elect, 1890–1952 (1983); Eisenhower. The President (1984); one volume edition titled Eisenhower: Soldier and President (2003). Standard biography. * Bowie, Robert R. and Richard H. Immerman; Waging Peace: How Eisenhower Shaped an Enduring Cold War Strategy, Oxford University Press, 1998. * Damms, Richard V. The Eisenhower Presidency, 1953–1961 (2002). * David Paul T. (ed.), Presidential Nominating Politics in 1952. 5 vols., Johns Hopkins Press, 1954. * Divine, Robert A. Eisenhower and the Cold War (1981). * Greenstein, Fred I. The Hidden-Hand Presidency: Eisenhower as Leader (1991). * Harris, Douglas B. "Dwight Eisenhower and the New Deal: The Politics of Preemption" Presidential Studies Quarterly, Vol. 27, 1997. * Harris, Seymour E. The Economics of the Political Parties, with Special Attention to Presidents Eisenhower and Kennedy (1962). * Krieg, Joann P. ed. Dwight D. Eisenhower, Soldier, President, Statesman (1987). 24 essays by scholars. * McAuliffe, Mary S. "Eisenhower, the President", Journal of American History 68 (1981), pp. 625–632. * Medhurst, Martin J. Dwight D. Eisenhower: Strategic Communicator Greenwood Press, 1993. * Pach, Chester J. and Elmo Richardson. Presidency of Dwight D. Eisenhower (1991). Standard scholarly survey. Primary sources * Boyle, Peter G., ed. The Churchill-Eisenhower Correspondence, 1953–1955 University of North Carolina Press, 1990. * Eisenhower, Dwight D. Crusade in Europe (1948), his war memoirs. * Eisenhower, Dwight D. The White House Years: Waging Peace 1956-1961, Doubleday and Co., 1965. * [http://millercenter.org/scripps/reference/papers/eisenhower.html Eisenhower Papers] 21 volume scholarly edition; complete for 1940–1961. * Summersby, Kay. Eisenhower was my boss (1948) New York: Prentice Hall; (1949) Dell paperback. External links * The Eisenhower Presidential Library and Museum * Extensive essay on Dwight D. Eisenhower (with shorter essays on each member of his cabinet and First Lady from the Miller Center of Public Affairs) * 1952 Ike for President TV Ad * Full audio of Eisenhower speeches via the Miller Center of Public Affairs (UVa) * Eisenhower's Secret White House Recordings via the Miller Center of Public Affairs (UVa) * Audio clips of Eisenhower's speeches * Dwight David Eisenhower biography * Eisenhower Chronology World History Database * Eisenhower Presidential Library & Museum, including Home and Tomb * Essay: Why the Eisenhower administration embraced nuclear weapons (PDF) *Farewell Address (Wikisource) * Guardians of Freedom - 50th Anniversary of Operation Arkansas, by ARMY.MIL * First Inaugural Address * Original Document: D-Day Statement from Dwight D. Eisenhower * Second Inaugural Address * Spartacus Educational Biography * The Arms of Dwight David Eisenhower * The Dwight D. Eisenhower Memorial Commission * The Last Salute: Civil and Military Funeral, 1921–1969, CHAPTER XXIX, Former President Dwight D. Eisenhower, State Funeral, March 28-April 2, 1969 by B. C. Mossman and M. W. Stark * The Presidential Papers of Dwight David Eisenhower (searchable online) * White House biography * [http://www.nps.gov/history/NR/twhp/wwwlps/lessons/29ike/29ike.htm Thaw in the Cold War: Eisenhower and Khrushchev at Gettysburg, a National Park Service Teaching with Historic Places (TwHP) lesson plan] * [http://www.time.com/time/covers/0,16641,19690404,00.html TIME Magazine Cover: Dwight D. Eisenhower, April 4, 1969] * Eisenhower's report on operation Torch * * 'The American Presidency: Transformation and Change - Dwight Eisenhower', lecture overview of EIsenhower's presidency by Vernon Bogdanor, Gresham College, March 18, 2008 (available in text, audio and video formats). * The Eisenhower Center for American Studies * Eisenhower Center Studies on War and Peace }} |PLACE OF BIRTH=Denison, Texas |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH=Washington, D.C. }} Category:1890 births Category:1969 deaths Category:People from Denison, Texas Category:American 5 star officers Category:American anti-communists Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:German Americans Category:American Presbyterians Category:Army Black Knights football players Category:Cold War leaders Category:Companions of the Liberation Category:Deaths from cardiovascular disease Category:Dwight D. Eisenhower Category:Eisenhower family Category:History of the United States (1945–1964) Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Dutch Lion Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:Members of the Order of Merit Category:Military-industrial complex Category:Operation Overlord people Category:Pennsylvania Republicans Category:American people of the Korean War Category:American university and college presidents Category:Presidents of Columbia University Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of Polonia Restituta Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Order of Victory Category:Recipients of the Virtuti Militari Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre (Luxembourg) Category:Republican Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Order of Leopold recipients Category:United States presidential candidates, 1952 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1956 Category:NATO Supreme Allied Commanders Category:Time magazine Persons of the Year Category:United States Army Chiefs of Staff Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States military governors Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Recipients of the Médaille Militaire Category:Bohemian Club members af:Dwight D. Eisenhower ar:دوايت أيزنهاور an:Dwight David Eisenhower bn:ডোয়াইট্‌ ডি. আইজেনহাওয়ার zh-min-nan:Dwight D. Eisenhower be:Дуайт Дэйвід Эйзенхаўэр bcl:Dwight D. Eisenhower bs:Dwight D. Eisenhower br:Dwight D. Eisenhower bg:Дуайт Айзенхауер ca:Dwight David Eisenhower ceb:Dwight D. Eisenhower cs:Dwight D. Eisenhower co:Dwight D. Eisenhower cy:Dwight D. Eisenhower da:Dwight D. Eisenhower de:Dwight D. Eisenhower et:Dwight Eisenhower el:Ντουάιτ Αϊζενχάουερ es:Dwight D. Eisenhower eo:Dwight D. Eisenhower eu:Dwight David Eisenhower fa:دوایت آیزنهاور fr:Dwight David Eisenhower ga:Dwight D. Eisenhower gv:Dwight D. Eisenhower gd:Dwight D. Eisenhower gl:Dwight D. Eisenhower ko:드와이트 D. 아이젠하워 hy:Դուայթ Էյզենհաուեր hi:ड्वैट ऐज़नहौवर hr:Dwight D. Eisenhower io:Dwight D. Eisenhower id:Dwight D. Eisenhower is:Dwight D. Eisenhower it:Dwight D. Eisenhower he:דווייט אייזנהאואר pam:Dwight D. Eisenhower ka:დუაიტ ეიზენჰაუერი sw:Dwight D. Eisenhower la:Dwight D. Eisenhower lv:Dvaits Eizenhauers lb:Dwight D. Eisenhower lt:Dwight Eisenhower hu:Dwight David Eisenhower mk:Двајт Ајзенхауер mr:ड्वाइट डी. आयझेनहॉवर ms:Dwight D. Eisenhower nl:Dwight D. Eisenhower ja:ドワイト・D・アイゼンハワー no:Dwight D. Eisenhower nn:Dwight D. Eisenhower oc:Dwight D. Eisenhower nds:Dwight David Eisenhower pl:Dwight Eisenhower pt:Dwight D. Eisenhower ksh:Dwight D. Eisenhower ro:Dwight David Eisenhower rm:Dwight D. Eisenhower qu:Dwight Eisenhower ru:Эйзенхауэр, Дуайт Дэвид sq:Dwight D. Eisenhower scn:Dwight Eisenhower simple:Dwight D. Eisenhower sk:Dwight D. Eisenhower sl:Dwight David Eisenhower sr:Двајт Д. Ајзенхауер sh:Dwight D. Eisenhower fi:Dwight D. Eisenhower sv:Dwight D. Eisenhower tl:Dwight D. Eisenhower ta:டுவைட் டி. ஐசனாவர் th:ดไวต์ ดี. ไอเซนฮาวร์ tg:Дуайт Айзенҳоуер tr:Dwight Eisenhower uk:Дуайт Девід Ейзенхауер ur:ڈیوائٹ ڈی آئزن ہاور vi:Dwight D. Eisenhower war:Dwight D. Eisenhower yi:דווייט דעיוויד אייזנהאוער bat-smg:Dvaits Deivėds Eizenhaueris zh:德怀特·艾森豪威尔